RWBY : Psychotic Rosé
by Yamiya Evans
Summary: People recognize her as Nero, the dark entity who hunts at night. She killed countless of people and Grimm for the excitement of herself. She slowly drown into darkness but deep inside, she awaits for her light to shine her life.
1. Prologue

**The type of psycho Ruby is like the guy from Deadpool (Wade Wilson). But that depends on the situation.**

* * *

Prologue

Everything happens so fast. I watched my house burned in the fiery inferno and my mother died before me. I couldn't do anything but watch. I was weak and lonely. I watched one by one being killed by the creatures of the night; the Grimm.

Somehow I survived from the outrage. Everything burned down into ashes. I aimlessly wandered in the ashes which formerly my village. I called out my mother but no one answered me. I keep calling even though I know it's hopeless. Suddenly, I feel tremors under my feet. I raised my head slightly and saw a Grimm before me. A Beowolf. I gasped and froze on my spot.

The Grimm didn't do anything to me. It's red eyes stared into my silver ones. I couldn't move my legs. I fiercely tremble before it, fear that it might kill me. It lowered its head near me and somehow I heard it said, "I'll be watching you, Ruby Rose..." As soon it finished its words, it left with a blink of an eye.

How does it know my name? Grimm can't speak. They can't even think. I don't know what might happened to me. I fell onto my knees. Tears showered down my cheeks. My mind went blank. I couldn't think of anything. That Grimm will haunts me for eternity. I don't want to live anymore...

Due to the coldness, I collapse on the snow. The white crystals slowly cover my body. I don't care anymore. As long I could see my mother, I don't mind death. I heard a distant footsteps. I try to look who was it but I was too weak. I slowly locking my consciousness.

* * *

"Ruby, wake up! It's morning!" I groan as I heard my sister's usual cheery voice. I open my eyes, only to find myself on my bed, looking at my sister's lilac eyes. It was a dream, I thought. But it's not any kind of dream. I feel kinda familiar with it but I don't remember where.

Suddenly, I feel someone poking my head. It's none other than my sister, Yang Xiao Long. "Hello~? Earth to Ruby, are you there?!" She said with her index finger poking me. I push her away gently and rub my eyes. Weiss is probably studying and Blake is with her book like always. I stretched out my arms before I left my bed.

I head to the bathroom although feel a bit drowsy. I wash my face and brush my teeth. I leave the bathroom and look at the clock. It's 9 a.m. I put on a red shirt with black jeans. I didn't see Yang around. Probably she's getting ready, I thought. Then, an odd question suddenly appear in my mind. I walk towards Weiss who's lying on her bed. I ask her, "Weiss, can I ask you something?"

"What is it? This better be good."

"Can Grimm talks?" Silence took over between us. I've been curious to know about it. From my dream, the Beowolf whispered something to me. But I can't seem to remember. She respond, "I don't think that's possible, Ruby. Grimm haven't manage to generate intelligence for the past centuries. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just...curious." I try my best to cover up and she seems to fall for it. She continue with her studying. I excuse myself from the team to take some fresh air. As I close the door, my heart aches. I clutch onto my chest to reduce the pain. It's been going on for few days. I don't want to tell anyone about this neither to my sister.

The pain slowly goes away. I release my grip from my chest. Looks like I need to get my medicine, I thought. It's worsening. I can't show this to my friends especially Yang. I decided to head to the city.

* * *

**A/N : This idea came up spontaneously in my mind. I would like to think Ruby as a psycho. Anyone agree? No? I don't mind. In this AU, the Beowolf Ruby encountered from her childhood somehow manage to generate intelligence and thus bestowed it the ability to speak and think. Ruby lost her memories before she was adopted into Yang's family but somehow remember her name. Also, how does it know her name? You'll have to find out for yourself! New chapters will be updated within one or two weeks**.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I exited the store after I get what I want. I need to head back before Yang find out I'm not there. I take a shortcut to Beacon. I follow an alleyway even though I know the consequences. Suddenly, I feel a presence behind me. I turn around but find no one. I decided to quicken my pace.

I feel the presence again. I keep turning around but there's no one. I started to run. I feel the alley is longer than usual. I stopped to catch my breath. Then, I heard a voice, "You can never escape, Ruby Rose..." The same voice from my dream. Cold sweat started to fall. I immediately run from it.

I didn't realize how long I've ran but I reached a park. There's people around and I feel a bit safe. Still, the uneasiness is still in my chest. Then, I feel someone hold my shoulder. I shrieked and turn around, only to find Yang. I release a sigh of relief. "God, Yang! Please don't do like that..."

"Sorry, I was looking for you. You don't look hot. What happened?" She cupped my face with her hand. If I told her what happened, I'm sure she's either won't believe me or force me to tell who's the culprit. I slowly push her hand away and said, "It's nothing. I was jogging. I'm just tired..." She nodded, approving my answer. I'm glad she believed what I said.

"So why were you looking for me?"

"Well, I need your help for Professor Port's assignment. Weiss obviously won't help me and Blake's too busy with her book." I replied 'okay' and she pull my shirt. She almost choke me but she ignore it.

* * *

Back at the dorm, Yang and I are doing Professor Port's assignment regarding Types of Aura. We look into various of books and journals. I found out that even the brightest aura can turn dark when insanity strike but that topic will be for the next class.

It took us an hour or two to finish the report. Yang immediately push it away and jump onto her bed. I shook my head when I look at her. I keep all of my stuff and head to the kitchen. I grab a glass of water and a nitroglycerin. I swallow the capsule and drink in one gulp. Then, I heard someone's voice.

"It's no use. You'll gonna die anyway, Ruby..." I tremble in fear as every time I heard that voice. I quickly keep the pills in my pocket and wash my face in the bathroom. I look up into the mirror and I saw an image of a Beowolf. The Grimm grin at me, showing it's bare teeth. My body stiffens as I feel it's paw holding my shoulder and it's breath at my neck.

"I'll be always watching you, Ruby Rose..." It growled. My sight grew blurry. I exited the bathroom and was about to head to my bed. Instead, I slowly lose my consciousness and fell to the floor. I hear it's voice in my head. My heart started to aches again. Before I pass out, I heard it said, "You can't never escape insanity, Ruby..."

* * *

**A/N : I finally decided the type of psycho Ruby is. She's like Gasai Yuno from Mirai Nikki (Future Diary). A blood lusted reaper who would kill to get anything she wants. Also, I'm sorry for made it short even though I took a long time to update. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slowly open my eyes and find myself on my bed. My head feel so heavy but I could still turn my head to sideways. On my left, Yang is sleeping while clutching onto my arm. I gently pry my hand away from her grip. As she doesn't feel the presence of my arm, she slowly open her eyes and give me a bright smile.

"You're awake! I found you unconscious on the floor! I was so worried!" She said. I respond it with an assuring smile. She gently caress my hair. Weiss and Blake aren't here. I wonder where they are but perhaps they're training right now. I wish I could tell my sister about my condition but what would she say?

She wouldn't want any excuses especially if it's from me. If I told her what I saw, she might think I'm dreaming or crazy. So I'll just keep it for myself. Yang keep caressing my hair. I feel a bit calm. I slowly forgetting about the dark, fearful voice. I don't want to think about it.

* * *

I look around at the kitchen to find any of team mates around. Luckily, none of them are here. I take out a capsule and swallow it along with a glass of water. I keep the nitroglycerin in my pocket. I turn around and startled with Blake's appearance before me, "B-Blake! W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I'm the one who supposed to ask you that. Why are doing in the middle of the night. I thought you were asleep," she said. I try to search for an excuse. Then I say, "I was taking a glass of water. Is there a problem?"

"It's nothing. It seems weird for you to wake up at the time like this. Sorry to bother you," she said. I excuse myself and head to my bed. I slid under my blanket and was about to sleep but I heard the voice again, "I see you, my little rosé..."

I cover both of my ears. Tears started to fall. I feel pain in my chest. The voice echoed in my head. Go away... Just leave me alone... I don't know you... The voice answered me, "But I know you, Ruby Rose..."

* * *

I woke up in the next morning with blood shot eyes. I barely get some sleep last night. I get up and head to the bathroom. After I wash my face, I saw the Beowolf in the mirror again. It's red eyes watching me with it's razor sharp teeth. I couldn't move my body.

I feel it's paw on my shoulder. I feel an enormous fear inside me. My body tremble in fear. It whisper to my ear, "Why don't you follow me, little rosé?" I begin to panic and leave the bathroom. I take a deep breath. That thing keep disturbing me. Suddenly, I feel someone hold my shoulder. I turn around and scream. It was Yang.

"Ruby, are you okay? You keep spacing out..." She said in a worried tone. I hold my chest in relief. At least it wasn't that thing. I landed my head onto her chest. I feel so tired lately. Plus, I didn't get enough sleep. She push me forward and look at me with concern. I open my eyes halfway. I just want some sleep.

"Man, you don't look good. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll tell Dr Bartholomew that you're unwell..." she said as she bring me to my bed. I lie on my bed and she drape a blanket on me. Before she gets up, I pull her arm and said, "Can you at least stay until I sleep?" She smile and nod. She gently caress my hair. I enjoy it too much I didn't realize I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N : I love making people insane. Whoever agrees with me say aye and give me a review :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N : I forgot to mention that the perspectives would change from first person to third person from chapters to chapters. Also, I'll try to focus on the story frequently.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ruby woke up after a few hours of sleep. Still, she feel exhausted. She head to the bathroom and wash her face. She look up to the mirror and saw it again. It's red eyes and razor sharp teeth scared her. She scream at the top of her lung, "GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" She exited the bathroom and head to the kitchen. She grabbed a knife and sliced her arm. The voice laughed at her in a sinister tone, "I told you. You can never escape insanity, Ruby Rose! Let's see how long would you survive!"

She created another cut on her arm. The voice have faded. Blood from her arm fell to the floor. She cursed, "Shit, how am I gonna clean this..?" She grabbed a cloth and wrapped it on her cuts. She used her red shirt to wipe the blood on the floor. Her shirt was covered in blood. She knew it can't be cleaned so she decided to throw it away, "I can buy a new one..." She murmured.

There're still blood stains on the floor. Ruby covered it with a rug. She prayed that no one would notice it. She headed to her bed and took out a roll of bandages from her bag. She open up the cloth and quickly wrap the bandages on her cuts. Lucky for her, the process didn't took a long time. Right on time, someone knocked the door. She quickly hide the bandages inside her bag and acted like nothing happened.

The door opened and a figure of Weiss enter the room. Both of them stared into each other for a while. Then, the heiress huffed and look away in displeased, "Why you're the one who gets the day off? Are you always sick?" She said in a mocking tone. Ruby felt annoying of her ice queen's stature and her disrespectful attitude. She respond, "Hey, it's not like I want to be sick, princess!"

Weiss ignored her partner and head to the bathroom. The red-haired girl took out a book from Blake's collection and read it. However, she grew bored within few minutes. She put it back to the rack and head to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water and swallowed a capsule. She drink it in one gulp. She didn't realized Weiss was behind her before she snatched away her pills. "Is this nitroglycerin?! Why would you keep this, Ruby?" Ruby tried to snatch it back but the heiress pushed her away.

"I'm going to show this to Yang! I'm sure you got some explaining to do!" She said and laughed in a mocking tone. Ruby grew annoyed and angry at her partner. She grabbed the knife and slashed it to the heiress, created a cut on her hand. The ice princess froze and Ruby took the opportunity to snatch away her pills. Weiss screamed in pain. Ruby started to feel guilt and immediately apologize, "I-I'm sorry, Weiss! I-I didn't know what am I doing!"

She tried to help the heiress but her partner pulled her hand away. "What's got in you?! Have you heard about joking?!" "I would if you stop acting like a bitch!" She said in an angry voice. Weiss was taken aback by her words and stormed out from the dorm. Ruby hold her head tightly and cursed, "Fuck, now I've created a trouble..."

* * *

Yang entered the dorm and found Ruby in her bed. Weiss told her that her partner cut her hand with a knife. She slowly approached her little sister. She sat at the edge of the bed and slightly shook her body. The blonde knew she's not asleep. She called out her name, "Ruby, I know you're awake. You don't have to pretend anymore.."

The red-haired girl got up in a sitting position but she wouldn't dare to make an eye contact with her sister. The blonde hugged her sister and gently stroked her hair. The younger girl cry on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Yang. I didn't mean to. She started it..."

"Shh, it's okay. I understand. But just because you angry with her doesn't mean you need to hurt her. What if she gets you to expel?" She said in a soothing voice. Ruby nodded. She shushed her little sister till she fell asleep. She lie her sister down and draped a blanket on her. Then, the door slammed open and stood Blake. The Fauna sat next to blonde.

"Where's Weiss?" Yang asked.

"She's at the infirmary. The doctor said her cut is quite big. Why would Ruby do such a thing?" Blake said. The blonde look down and could only shook her head. The Fauna sigh.

* * *

In the dark alley, a figure was seen with an axe in his hands. He keep hitting onto something, created a strange sound. There're muffled voices and a scream was heard but no one can hear them. The figure keep cutting them with his axe. He move onto the next victim. He opened the cover from her mouth. She begged to him.

"Please, don't do this..." The figure grinned at her and laughed hysterically. It's no use to talk to him. His face was covered in blood. He enjoyed the joy of killing. He muttered under his breath, "Let's play a game, shall we...?" And landed his axe onto the woman, brutally killed her. The man gave out a hysterical laugh.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Weiss wouldn't want to talk to me after what happened yesterday. But it's true, no? She's been acting like a bitch to me since the first week of school. I don't know what's here problem to me but what I know is that she shouldn't mess with me. I'm quite upset for one day so I don't want my mood kills others.

It's weekend and it suppose to be relaxing but I can't relax even for a minute. I'm left with Yang in the dorm. I couldn't expect from my sister to wake up at the time like this. I take this opportunity to take my medicine. I need to take double this time. My pain are worsening. After I swallow it, I turn around and froze. At the corner, I saw a black figure crawling on the floor.

It raises it's head and make an eye contact with me. It's the same creature I saw in the bathroom. It slowly crawl to me. I back off and hit the wall behind me. Suddenly, it leap towards me and I scream at the top of my lung. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I heard my sister's voice getting nearer, "Ruby, what's going on?! RUBY!?" I keep screaming even though what I heard is my sister. I could feel the figure on me and whisper something to me, "I got you, little rosé..." It grin at me, showing it's bare teeth. I don't remember I could scream that long, that loud. I feel someone or something hold my shoulders and shake me slightly.

"Ruby, snap out of it! It's me, your sister Yang!" My screams stop. I look up and meet with a pair of lilac eyes. Tears fall down from my cheeks. I hug my sister tightly, not wanting to let go. I never feel this kind of fear in my life till now. I hear Yang shushing me, "Shh, nothing's gonna hurt you. I'm here, baby sis..." I bury myself into her chest. I don't want to look at my surroundings. I'm scare that thing would attack me again.

* * *

I told Yang not to tell anyone about it. Weiss I could care less but Blake, she's like my second sister. If my good-for-nothing partner know about this, I'm sure she'll act like a demon to me. Gosh, I don't want to imagine it!

My sister keep hugging me and shushing me, though I'm the one who wanted it. I got nobody else except her in Beacon. She's the one who'd comfort me whenever I want. I know I shouldn't rely on her to much but I'm the youngest in this academy. While everyone here are 17, I'm just a 15 year old brat who sneak into Beacon. If it wasn't for Professor Ozpin's offer, I wouldn't be here in the first place.

I manage to befriend with Jaune, the boy from team JNPR but somehow I annoyed Weiss. I apologized to her and try my best to makes up to her and yet she refuse. Even though when we became partner and team mate, she despise me. I don't understand that girl. Well, now that I insulted her yesterday, things started to get worse from now on.

* * *

**A/N : I'm sorry for make it short. I ran out of ideas. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Team RWBY were to spar against each other. Weiss demanded to spar against Blake but the Fauna suggested to spar with their respective partners. The Schnee heiress had no choice but to agree. Ruby thought of the same thing as her partner. However, the decision have been made and she knew she can't argue with the older girl.

The red-haired girl activated Crescent Rosé and lunged herself to Weiss. She parried her attack and strike the younger girl with force. Ruby never felt such anger in her, however, she go on with it even though she knew it may endangered herself. She used the recoil of her weapon and dodged her dust attacks. Suddenly, she heard a voice, "She's toying with you. Why don't you kill her...?"

The younger girl quickly shook her head and parried her partner's rapier. The heiress gave her an evil smirk, "What's wrong, Red? Spacing out?" She said in a mocking tone. The sinister voice spoke, "You want that bitch to keep toying you? You want to slice her, don't you?" Ruby felt rage inside her. She pushes the heiress and slashed her scythe to her. Weiss was shocked with the sudden counter, parried but kicked by the younger girl.

Ruby stepped onto her hand which hold Myrtenaster. She kicked away her weapon and raised Crescent Rosé. The heiress watched her in fear. The younger girl said, "What's wrong, princess? Spacing out?" She laughed hysterically and was about to land her scythe onto her partner's gut but Yang managed to grab her arms. The younger girl came to her sense and gasped. She slowly dropped her weapon and fell to her knees.

"You insufferable little Red! Do you wanted to get me killed?! What is wrong with you?!" Weiss bursted out of anger and yelled at her partner. The younger girl look up to her and immediately apologize, "I-I'm sorry, Weiss! I'm really, really sorry!"

"I had enough with your sorry! You cut my arm and now you want to kill me?! Why do you even be our leader?!" Yang got up and glared at the heiress. She pointed her finger onto the heiress' chest and respond, "Hey, she said sorry just now! Why can't you let it be?!"

"Let it be? LET IT BE?! This girl is a fucking psycho and you want me to forget about it?! I'm supposed to be the leader! Not your good-for-nothing little sister who snuck her way into Beacon!"

"You shut your dirty mouth, Weiss or else!"

"Or else what, Blondie?! I can't believe Ozpin recruited you in this academy and nominated you as our leader! Look at you! You're nothing but a little brat! A psycho who tried to kill me just now! You'll never be a huntress!"

Slap. Blake slapped her out of blue. Yang heard faint sobs from the younger girl. The red-haired girl look down to the floor. Tears landed on the ground. The blonde got worried and held both her shoulders, "Don't listen to her, Ruby. You're not a psycho. You will become a huntress. I promise you..." She pulled her sister in an embrace and shushed her down.

Weiss hold her cheek where Blake slapped her. She couldn't believe the Fauna dared to slap her across her face. Blake glared at her with a hardened face. "You think you're good enough? You think with your poor attitude we would listen to you? Even if you're our leader there's no way we would listen to the likes of you. I'm sickened of your ice queen act and treated Ruby like a piece of trash. To think that you actually believe you deserved the leader title? I rather being led by a dog than you..."

The Fauna faced her back to the heiress. Yang picked Ruby in bridal style and glared at Weiss before both of them left. The heiress yelled to them, "Fine! See if I care!" She huffed and look away from them while crossing her arms. After the door slammed close, she started to feel guilt. She looked down to the floor. She muttered under her breath, "I don't care..." Tears started to fall from her cheeks.

* * *

Yang handed her sister a glass of warm milk. The younger girl took it with her hands shaking violently and slowly drank it. The blonde helped her sister to hold the mug. She wiped some excess milk around her lips. Blake took away the mug and put it on the drawer. The Fauna helped her to lie down. The younger girl's skin was pale, probably still shocked.

The blonde gently stroked her hair. Ruby slowly drifted herself into slumber. Blake looked down to her. She heard her soft snore and smiled. She raised her head and look at Yang. The blonde made an eye contact with her partner and sighed, "It happened when we were young. Some village kids insulted her and called her a psycho. She got no friends back then and even now. Even when she was at Signal, no one wanted to be her friend. I've been look after her for a while. I'm worried that she can't make any friends here..."

"She's lucky to have a sister like you..." Yang nodded in agreement. She stroked her little sister's hair and brushed it off her face. The blonde smiled upon seeing her innocent sleeping face. Blake draped a blanket onto Ruby. She felt a bit disappointed of Weiss' attitude. The heiress always thought she's better than anyone else. The Fauna sigh.

* * *

She jolted awake as she saw a black figure in her dream. It's red eyes and bare teeth showed and frightened the red-haired girl. she breathe heavily but she choked as she saw the figure on her bed. It gave her a sinister grin and was about to pounce her when she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her scream woke up her team mates. Yang quickly jumped out of her bed and hugged her sister tightly. Ruby raised her hand and pointed something in front of her. The blonde look at the direction she pointed but there was nothing. Ruby hold her head tightly and breathe heavily, "Go away... Go away..."

Yang caressed her hair and shushed her sister, "Shh, nothing's gonna hurt you, baby sis... I'm here..." Ruby didn't stop crying. Weiss look at her with guilt and sadness. Blake glanced at the heiress. The blonde got worried and decided to sleep with her. She look at her partner and said, "I'll be sleeping with her tonight. You guys should get some sleep too.." Both of them nodded and head to their respective beds.

Yang lied next to her sister and pulled her into an embrace. She patted her back gently. The younger girl stopped her cry and nuzzled herself into her chest. The blonde smiled. She planted a kiss on her forehead. Ruby smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**A/N : I manage to salvage some ideas from the animes' I've watched. Well here you go and enjoy! **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Last night was like a near death experience to me. Luckily, Yang is next to me when I woke up. I feel a lot warmer and safer in her arms. I couldn't help but thinking about Weiss. Since what I did to her yesterday, I don't think she wanted to talk to me anymore. Ugh, why should I bother about her?! All she ever do is mocking and insulting me. She doesn't even want to apologize.

I slowly get out from my sister's grip. As I get up from my bed, she started to grasp onto something. Probably looking for me. I giggle and handed a pillow to her and she hug it tightly. I head to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. I look around to find if there's anyone especially Weiss lurking nearby. I sigh in relief and swallow the capsules.

As I drop the glass onto the counter, I shrieked and turn around, only to find Weiss. I quickly hide my pills in my pocket. I thought she's going to mock me like always but something's strange about her. She seems hesitated and look at me with guilt. I calm myself and ask, "What is it, Weiss?"

"Look, I know I've been so hard to you yesterday. And I know I've been a jerk to you and even to our team mates. I think...you deserve to be the leader, Ruby... And I'm sorry..." Did I misheard what she said? Weiss, the ice queen, said sorry? I ask her, "Pardon?"

"I said I'm sorry. Blake was right. I'm nothing but an arrogant ice queen. I'm a jerk. I understand if you don't want to forgive me..." I feel sorry for her. I mean, of course she's been a jerk to me. She always insult me even if I didn't do anything. But seeing her apologize to me like this, I couldn't help but forgive her. Mom always said always forgive someone mistakes no matter how small it is, "Let bygones be bygones, Weiss. It's no use for me to stay mad at you..."

Suddenly, she hug me tightly and said, "Thank you so much, Ruby! I'll try my best to be a great team mate and partner to you!" I smile to her. Now I don't need to worry about her so much. She release me from her hug. I look at her injured arm, "Does it still hurt?"

"It's fine. The doctor gave me few stitches so don't worry. It's not your fault, Ruby..." she said. I feel glad that she started to consider me as her friend. I grin at her and she respond it with a smile.

* * *

I walk along the hallway and increase my pace to the library. My team mates are waiting for me and I'm late for my group study. We have three weeks before our test so we need to study hard from now on. Today we're going to study about linking auras with each other.

As I was about to change direction, I heard someone uttered my name. I don't want to be an eavesdropper but I couldn't help it as I heard my name. Plus, their voices are quite clear for me to catch what they're talking, "Hey, do you heard about what happened yesterday?"

"What? What happened?"

"That girl, Ruby almost murdered Weiss, the heiress of the Schnee Company."

"What?! Didn't she know who she's messing with?!"

"I know! Yet, she manage to get away from it! Why would someone like her enter this academy?!"

"Geez, and she's two years younger than us! What the headmaster think?! Bringing a psycho in our school?! She could've kill us next!"

"God, if she ever try to do so, I'm sure the headmaster would expel her! Heck, she won't become a huntress for the rest of her life!"

The group laughs and slowly walk away. I lean myself to the wall and sentiment on the floor. How could it spread so fast? I hold my head tightly and cry. I don't want this rumors to spread till it reaches to the teachers. I wanted to become a huntress. It's what I dreamed of. I don't want my dream to shatter.

I heard footsteps running towards me. I clutch my knees to my chest. Then, I heard a familiar voice, "Ruby, what happened to you?!" I look up and saw Yang. I couldn't contain my emotions and cry into her chest. I hug her tightly and cry as much as I want. She hold my shoulders tightly and look at me with her red eyes. "Who did this to you?! Tell me, Ruby!"

I look at the group of students who talked about me. They're laughing and I'm sure they're talking about me. Yang look at the direction I'm looking at. She gets up and approach them. I heard a commotion and saw my sister push a boy to the wall. I heard she yelled, "What did you do to my sister?!" He didn't say anything. Yang slowly choke him with her hand. "Answer me!"

"I-I don't know! I-I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Then why she's crying?! You got five seconds to tell me before I break your neck..."

"W-we heard that she almost k-kill Weiss y-yesterday so we..."

"You mocked my sister behind my back?! Who told you about it?!" She slowly squeeze his neck. The boy almost choke and quickly answer, "I-I don't know! W-we just heard it! We d-don't know w-who spread it..."

"If I heard one bad word about my sister again, I'll rip you guys apart! GOT IT?!" He nod and Yang let him go. She walk towards me and pat my head gently, "It's alright now. They won't mock you anymore..."

"But Yang, don't you think you're going to far just now?"

"They deserved it. No one messes with my baby sis when I'm around! If you have any trouble, just find me, okay?" I nod and give her a smile. She offer her hand and helped me to get up. I look at the group who lie unconscious on the floor. Yang's right. They deserve it. I always admire my sister for some reasons and this is one of them.

* * *

I always thought my sister sometimes rough but I was wrong. She can become soft and gentle when the time comes. I saw her protective side when she beat up the students even though I didn't say anything, although her method involves beating. What I should know is that she cares about me.

Although she always teases me but that's only a friendly bond between me and my sister. You think having a sister is a nightmare. To me, it's like having another you. Yang understands me and I understand her. Both of us have the same interest and I enjoy her jokes.

Weiss seems to be nice with her and secretly enjoy her jokes. Yang manage to accept her back as a friend and team mate. Blake seems fine with her too. I'm glad that the four of us are back together. My partner might be a bit hard sometimes but when you get to know her, she doesn't seem that bad. Maybe she always stuck with her family business she doesn't know how to make friends.

I feel a bit odd though. I haven't heard the voice so far. Neither the black figure seems to appear. Wait, why am I even bother about it? I wanted it to disappear so bad, right? Perhaps I'm expecting it to much.

* * *

I woke up at 3 in the morning and I feel I should take care of my 'business'. I get up and decided to head to the bathroom. Before I do, I woke my sister up, "What is it...?" she said drowsily. "Yang, I need to go. Can you come with me?" She rub her eyes and nodded.

I quickly ran into the bathroom and shut it close. I ask whether she's outside or not, "Yang, are you out there?" I heard her reply, "I'm here..." From her tone I'm sure she's drowsy right now. Plus, I don't want to stay in here long. After a minute or two, I flush the toilet and wash my hands. I try to open the door but it won't budge. I keep turning the handle but it won't turn. It can be lock from the inside. How can I be locked up?

"Ruby, are you done?" I heard my sister's voice. I keep turning the handle but it won't even move. I call out for her, "Yang, I can't open it! It stuck!" I heard my panicked sister woke up Blake and Weiss. I heard my partner call me, "Ruby, are you okay?! Can you open the lock?!"

"I'm trying but it won't open!" Suddenly, I heard someone breathing behind me. I could feel it's breath on my neck. I slowly turn around and it's none other than the black figure itself. My gaze meet with it. My silver eyes meet with it's red eyes. I heard it whisper, "You're mine, Ruby Rose..."

* * *

Outside the bathroom, Yang, Blake and Weiss heard Ruby's scream. The three of them panicked as they heard the younger girl screamed, "HEEEEELLLLPPPP! HEEEEELLLLLPPPP! GOOOO AWAAAAYYYYY! GOOOOO AWAAAAYYYYY!"

Yang charged to the door, attempted to break down the door. Blake and Weiss did the same thing. Ruby's screams grow louder. "Alright, on the count of three and we'll charge. One, two, three!" The three of them charge to the door and break it down. Yang saw her sister curled at the corner and trembling. She slowly approach her and touch her shoulder but she shouted, "NO! DON"T TOUCH ME!" Then, she realized it was her sister. She lunge herself to the blonde and hug her tightly.

"Ruby, what happened?!" Yang ask in worried tone. The younger girl stuttered, "I-I saw t-that thing b-behind me... I-it has r-red eyes and sharp teeth a-and keep saying 'you're mine'... I-it knows m-my name... It's b-black in c-color and...and..." The blonde pull her into a tight embrace and shush her. She still trembling in fear. Her skin is so pale like a sick person. Yang look up at her two team mates. Weiss look down and Blake shook. The blonde sigh.

* * *

It was horrible. That thing appeared behind me and almost got me killed. I'm in total shock and my team know they shouldn't disturb me for awhile. However, Yang keep shushing me and comforted me a bit. She sit next to me on my bed. My eyes are blood-shot but I can't even sleep. I'm scare that thing will appear in my dream.

One thing that bothers me so much is why can't my friends see him? Why me? I don't understand. Why does it keep bothering me? Did I do something unforgivable? These questions keep playing in my head for a while. I look up to Yang. She begin to rock me from left to right. I feel a bit calm. I quickly give her a kiss on her cheek. She blushes and I smile at her. She should get something in return right?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After what happened lately, I couldn't think straight. I mean, that figure keep disturbing me. I don't know what I did. That thing knows me! I fear that it might kill me one day. But let's put it aside shall we?

I got nothing to do this morning so I decided to watch the television instead. Not much that I could watch when suddenly the news broadcast a murder, "Two days ago, a man discovered a bag of human parts. The Vale Police Department conducted an investigation on the dead bodies and the crime scene. The police manage to salvage an axe which presumably a murder weapon. They assume that victims were brutally murdered before chopped into pieces. The investigation went on for few hours…."

Just an axe? Didn't they find any blood trails or something else that could lead them to the murderer? They said they were brutally murdered so there's must be any trail. Ugh, the police these days are complete morons! If I were them I'd find the trail and search the alley thoroughly. Then, I heard someone yawning behind me. It's probably Yang, I thought. And I was right. "Morning, little sis…"

"Morning? It's half past noon…"

"Really? Then good afternoon to you…" She sit next to me and stretch herself. I lock my eyes onto the screen. Yang asks me, "Whatcha watchin'?"

"They broadcast a murder. I don't understand the police department. Didn't they have any forensics?"

"Ruby, they're just a human being. Even forensics take times to find the culprit…"

"I know but at least they'll find the trail that will lead them to the culprit…" I crosses my arms and continue to watch the broadcast. Now you see why I don't want to join the police. I don't want to be part of the idiots.

* * *

Yang always follow me wherever I go (except the toilet of course). The purpose she follow me around is to make sure no one dares to talk behind my back. Her company might bring discomfort to me but it's better than being followed by the figure and I know she mean well. I don't want to suffer any rumors about me.

Upon reaching the cafeteria, everyone look at us and whisper to each other. To be honest, I don't care if they're talking about me but the problem is I'll bring shame to my team. I look down to the floor and slowly walk to team JNPR's table. We settled ourselves in front of them and they don't seem to deny us. Nora keep blabbering about her dream to Ren and my sister seems to take interest. As I look around me, everyone whisper to each other, fear that Yang might hear them. I look down to my food. My appetite were crush into pieces.

Yang glance at me and quickly glare at all of them. Her lilac eyes turn red and look around her. Everyone stop whispering to each other and return to their eating activity. I push my food away and bury my face into my arms. I heard Pyrrha said to me, "Don't listen to them, Ruby. Students at this academy loves to spread rumors even a slightest mistake."

"Yeah, you remembered they called me a weakling because I can't use my aura? Few days later, they'll forget about it eventually," Jaune said in an assuring tone. I look up at both of them with a saddened face. "My situation is a lot worse than yours, Jaune. They called me a psycho. They even said I'll never become a huntress. I don't think they'll forget unless I expel or graduate from this academy…."

"I don't want to embarrass my team. I don't want to embarrass you guys. I don't want you guys get a bad reputation for hanging out with me. It's enough for people insult me but you guys. Just because of me, you guys are ignore and embarrass. I don't want that to happen…" I bury myself into my arms again. That's all I'm worried about. Then, I feel someone pat my head. I look up and saw Yang grinning at me. "It doesn't matter, Ruby. As long you're happy then we don't mind. You're our friend and most importantly, you're my sister."

I feel a slight happiness in me. I look at my friends and they nod in agreement, even Weiss. I always forget that my friends are here with me. There's no way anyone could replace them especially my big sister, Yang.

* * *

So the eight of us walk towards our dorm while chatting with each other. Nora's the one who's the loudest in the group but I don't mind at all. Suddenly, I feel a gust of cold air brushes through me. I feel the chill to my spines. Then, I heard a whisper, "Where are you going? We haven't finish our game…" At the end of the hallway, I saw a black figure standing. It's red eyes watching and give me a sinister smile. I froze on my spot, speechless. Yang turn around and look at me with a puzzled yet worried look. She quickly approach me and hold my shoulders, "What's wrong, Ruby?"

I look at the figure. Yang look at the direction I'm looking but she look back at me. She can't see it?! It's right over there! No, not me! Please let someone see it except me! Unfortunately, no one can see it. I begin to tremble in fear. That thing still looking at me. I heard it said, "I'm watching you, little rosé..."

Then, Yang take off her scarf and blind fold me. She slowly lead me to the dorm (I think) and I was right. She open the blind fold and wear her scarf back. I slowly take my breath. I still trembling. Yang gestured the others to leave us alone for a while. Surprisingly, she took off her vest and put it around me. I look at her and blushes as I saw her in her baring shirt. I shook my head to throw away my thoughts (not implying anything sexual here you fiends - Kaylice).

I sniff her vest deeply and caught her scent. She gently pat my head and said, "Looks like you need an aroma therapy." I smile at her and she respond it with a grin. I couldn't help but to admire her figure. I always thought my sister is beautiful but when you take a closer look, she's a lot beautiful than anyone else. W-what am I thinking?! Well, she's sexy and all but on contrary she's perfect to me. What was I thinking?! Gah, I'm 15 years old and yet I'm thinking like this. Someone please get Yang something to cover herself!

* * *

**A/N : So if you guys don't know the pairing of this story is Yang x Ruby. I don't know why I did it but to me family should feel the most pain than friends. And I somehow attracted to sisterly love. Also, no sexual content here although Ruby's mind is a bit corrupted in this chapter. Anyway, reviews are always welcome. **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aside from thinking like a pervert, I heard a commotion at the hall. I went out and saw Cardin at the school's microphone. After a few testing on the microphone, he begins to speak, "I would like to challenge the psycho of this academy for a duel this evening. I now present you to our school psycho, Ruby Rose!" I walk towards him with Yang next to me. Weiss, Blake and team JNPR are here too. Yang dart to the stage and yell, "What's your problem, Cardin?! What does she ever do to you?!"

"Well, not much except for being a psycho and endanger the lives of this academy. The deal is simple. If you win, I won't bother you and your friends. But if you lose, you have to quit from this academy!" he said before he burst into laughter. The other students do the same thing as him.

"That's ridiculous! Why would she accept your cha-..."

"I accept your challenge, Cardin! But you have to keep your promise!"

"Oh I will if you win of course!" He said before burst into laughter again. He walk away his team mates. Everyone begin to dismiss. Yang look at me with concern, "What're you thinking, Ruby?! Cardin wouldn't give you a chance to win!"

"I know but I have to fight unless I wanted to be called a psycho for the rest of my time at Beacon."

"Ruby..."

"Don't worry, sis. Everything will be okay. I'll be fine!"

* * *

Actually I'm not fine at all. Cardin is one heck of brutal motherfucker in this academy. I remember he almost landed his mace onto Jaune from the last sparring match. I doubt I'll win against him. But right now, I'm meditating with Blake. I take a deep breath and let it go. Blake said I should forget my problems and troubled thoughts.

Suddenly, I heard the sinister voice inside my head, "That douche bag are nothing but talk. Why don't you slice him later...?" I quickly deny and shook my head. Then, I punch onto the floor with anger. Blake startled but regained her sense, "Something's bothering you, Ruby. Care to tell me about it?"

"It's nothing, Blake. Maybe I'm just stressed out..." She nodded and continue with our meditating. Ugh, that voice is getting annoying from time to time. If I ever tell Blake about it, I'm sure she won't believe me. Plus, I don't want Yang to hear about it. I don't want to trouble her again. For this time, I want to handle my problems alone.

* * *

The time has come. I arrived at the courtyard with my team mates and team JNPR. Cardin was there before me with his team mates and some students begin to gather around us. "Well, I expect you to chicken out. I'm impressed by your bravery," he said.

I activated Crescent Rosé as he lunges at me. I manage to parry his attack but he punches me on the gut. I kick him away. I fire my scythe to him and he dodges. He swings his mace to me and luckily, I dodged it. I back away from him. Then, I heard the voice again, "Why don't you let me do your dirty work? I'll help you. I assure you that you'll win this..." I have no choice but to surrender myself this time.

I still kneel to the ground. Cardin charges to me but I didn't move an inch. I heard Yang yelling at me to watch out. He swings his mace to me but I parry it with my arm.

* * *

Ruby parried his attack with her arm. She raises her head slightly and give him a sinister grin. She swings her scythe to him and throws him to the wall. She plunge her scythe into the ground and leap on it. She look at Cardin and said, "Oooooo, he flew!" She give out a hysterical laugh.

Cardin struggles to get up but the younger girl grab his head and plunge his face to the ground with a strong force. She stomp his head with her foot, burying him into the ground. She pick his head and said, "What's wrong? Too tired? I can't believe someone like you actually challenge me!" She give him a demonic smirk before throw him few meters away. She laugh hysterically, frightening the students around them.

Ruby drag her scythe on the ground and said in a mocking tone, "Don't you want to torture me? Don't you want to smash my little head? Get up and smash it already, weakling!" She slowly approach Cardin while dragging her scythe. The boy tries to crawl away from her but the younger girl landed her foot on his stomach. Cardin begs, "P-please, show mercy! Y-you win! I-I won't disturb you anymore. Please d-don't kill me!"

"Ha, now you're begging for your life?! The motherfucking douche bag of this academy beg for his life!? Why don't you beg for forgiveness instead of your life?! I'm sure Velvet would forgive you and you'll be send to heaven but no~! You treat people like a piece of trash! Now let see how you handle your own medicine!" She spit to the ground and look at him in disgust.

She kick and stomp him. She throw him as far as she want. She give out a hysterical laugh. Even though Cardin admit defeat, she won't stop unless she's satisfy. Ruby slowly raises Crescent Rosé. She said, "Say goodbye, Cardin Winchester!"

"STOP IT, RUBY!" Yang yell at her sister. The blonde quickly grab her arms and snatch Crescent Rosé. She drop it to the ground and hug her sister. The younger girl begin to tremble. Yang slowly pull her sister away from the unconscious figure of Cardin. The younger girl watch him in fear. Fear that she might kill him without her realization. She look up to her sister. Tears begin to fall from her eyes, "Yang, did I...kill him...?"

"No, you didn't. He's still alive. He just knocked out. He'll be fine," Pyrrha reply after she inspected Cardin's pulse. Ruby fell to her knees and hold her head tightly. Yang pull her into an embrace. The red-haired girl look up to the blonde, "Yang, what did I do...?"

"You don't want to know. Just close your eyes and go to sleep..." Yang cover her sister's eyes with her. Ruby follow what she said and drift into slumber. The blonde asked Jaune and Ren to bring Cardin to the infirmary. She carry Ruby in bridal style and head to their dorm.

* * *

In the dark night of the city, a woman run for her life from an unknown entity. She keep running, hoping to lose the entity. She hide in an alleyway and gasping for air. As she thought she lost it, she try to find her way out. But she was wrong.

Atop of the building stood a black entity, grinning at her with bright red eyes and razor sharp teeth. The woman begin to feel the change in atmosphere. She panicked and quickly left the alley. But the alley is none other than a maze to her as she keep ended up at the same place.

She heard footsteps behind her. She slowly turn around and find the black entity walk towards her. She back off and hit a wall behind her. She watch in fear as she make eye contact with it. The entity grins and take out an axe. Before the woman scream, the axe landed on her head, chopped her into half. The entity release a hysterical laugh.

"Insanity is fun..."

* * *

**A/N : And now you've met our antagonist. I had fun writing this chapter. I love writing insane people. To be honest, I don't exactly know who's the black entity. But I'll give the details on the next chapter. :3**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My feelings right now are indescribable. I almost beat Cardin to death yesterday and I hope no one ever say anything about it. But on the bright side, he and his team won't bother anyone again. That's great, right?

After I took my medicine, I decided to take some fresh air. Due to the yesterday's incident, everyone stop talking behind me but they started to avoid me. Not that I mind them but I don't like them staring at me like I'm some kind of ghost or stranger. Still, it's none of my concern.

So I thought I wanted to go to someplace quiet and rural in the school when suddenly a group of boys surrounded me. I recognize one of them, "David…" I muttered. It's team DINE… What a stupid name for a team! But they're the second motherfucking douche bags in this academy other than team CRDL.

"Humph, so you beat the crap out of Cardin yesterday, eh? I can't believe Cardin actually lose to someone like you. You're nothing but a brat!"

"Get out of my way, David…" I try to walk through them but his team mates barricaded me. I look at him with an angered face. I look beyond them and there's no one here except us. I can't call for help, "Fuck…"

* * *

Suddenly, Nathan grab her shoulder and throws her to the wall. Ruby groaned in pain. Before she gets up, David kicked her stomach. She hold it tightly but Ian and Evan punch and kick her hard. She started to cough blood and tries to call for help but her voice choked inside her throat. All of them laughs at her.

"Not so tough now are you, little shit?!" David said before pick her up and throw her few meters away. Ruby attempted to crawl away from them when Nathan landed his foot on her back. The younger girl begin to sob. Evan heard this said in a mocking tone, "CRY ALL YOU WANT, YOU LITTLE FUCKER! NO ONE'S GOING TO SAVE YOU NOW!" She cry in pain and loud. She knew there's no one would help her. 'What did I do to deserve this…?' she thought.

David grab a pipe not far from them and raise it slightly. He yelled, "SAY GOODBYE, LITTLE SHIT!" Suddenly, someone is on top of Ruby, defending her. It was Weiss. The heiress look up to David and said, "What do you think you're doing?! She's suffered enough! Just leave her alone!"

"Get lost, princess! Or you want me to do the same thing to you? I don't mind smashing your head!" He laughs and was about to land the pipe onto both of them when suddenly he groan in pain. His wrist was crushed by someone with a strong force. He turn his head and meet a bright, red eyes, looking back at him with anger.

Yang twist his arm, causing him to scream in pain. Nathan, Ian and Evan were about to leave when Blake glare at the three of them. The Fauna took out a rope and tie the four of them. Yang look at her crying little sister on the floor with extreme concern. She dash towards her and hug her tightly. Ruby cry out her name, "Yang…. Yang…. It hurts….. Yang…."

The blonde glare at the boys with angered red eyes, "What do you think you're doing?! What did she ever do to you?! She's just a kid! Don't you know she's suffer enough?! What's wrong with the people in this academy?! Just because she's younger than all of us doesn't mean she don't have feelings! Why can't you show mercy to her?!"

Ruby cry out in pain. She coughed blood. She cry out her sister's name, "Yang… Yang…. It hurts, sis….. Yang…." The blonde hug the younger girl tightly and shush her. Blake couldn't bear seeing their leader in this state said, "Why don't you bring her to the infirmary? We'll send this guys to Professor Ozpin. He'll know what to do."

Yang nodded. She pick her sister up in bridal style and quickly head to the infirmary. Blake and Weiss glare at them, "Let's see if you guys can survive till we reach the headmaster's office.." The heiress said.

* * *

The doctor confirmed that Ruby have her ribs broken and bruises on her body. She also have internal bleeding but not too serious. Yang look at her sleeping sister with a sad face. She gently caress her hair. She couldn't bear to see her sister being bullied. Her cries of pain just now still playing in her head. She's been trying to call for help but she couldn't. In result, she was brutally beaten.

The infirmary door open and Weiss and Blake enters. Both of them slowly approach the blonde. The heiress look at her sleeping partner and said, "Is she okay..?"

"She have broken ribs, bruises and internal bleeding! What makes you think she's okay?!" Yang burst in anger and lashes to the heiress. Weiss was shocked but she truly understand how she feel. She hold her shoulders and gently push her down to the chair. The blonde slowly calm down. "Sorry. It's just…she gets bullied when I'm not around… I'm worried about her…"

"We understand. We worried about her too…" Yang release an exasperate sigh. She look down to the floor. She look back to her sister, who's curling in her bed. She cry in pain, "Yang…. Yang…. Sis…. It hurts….. Help me, sis….." Her voice choked in her throat many times. The blonde quickly hug her and shush her, "Shh, I'm here, baby sis. I'm here. Weiss and Blake are here too…"

"Yang….. Yang….." Her cries grew lower and lower. Yang sat on the edge of the bed and caress her hair. The younger girl slowly drift into slumber. The blonde look at her other team mates. She sighs.

* * *

Weiss and Blake left for classes. Yang told them to tell the teacher that she'll look after Ruby. Team JNPR dropped by and state their sympathy to them. The three of them appreciate their visit and thanked them.

She saw a glimpse of something shiny on her sister's neck. She slowly take it out and find out it's her necklace. She remembered Ruby told her that it's important to her but she can't remember who gave it to her. She couldn't help but stare at the beautiful red heart-shaped necklace. No wonder Ruby loves it so much, she thought.

The infirmary is awfully quiet even though it's 12 noon. She look at the sleeping figure of her sister and smile. "At least she's not crying anymore," she muttered.

Suddenly, she heard a sound of a broken glass not far from them. Yang quickly turn around to the direction of the sound and activate Ember Celica. She stood close to her sister, making sure no one would touch her. She look around and call out to anyone who did the noise, "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

She saw something looks like a pair of ears behind the curtains. She slowly approach it and yank it away. "Velvet?" she said. The bunny girl shrieked and jump a bit. She look at the blonde and said, "I-I'm sorry to bother you…! I heard that Ruby was beaten a-and I thought I could pay a visit…"

"Geez, don't startle me like that! I thought someone wants to hurt Ruby. Wait…" Upon uttered her sister's name, she quickly run towards Ruby and check on her. She release a sigh of relief. She's glad nothing bad happened to her little sister. Velvet followed behind her. "Thanks for visiting her. I thought you had a class…"

"I finished early today. I wanted to visit her as a token of gratitude for taught Cardin a lesson, although she went overboard…"

"I'm sure she's happy to hear it when she wakes up. She's having a hard time right now…." Velvet nodded. The bunny girl look at the younger girl with sympathy. Then, Yang said, "Hey, you're a faunus right? Can you see spirits?"

"I-I'm not sure about that. Why do you ask…?"

"You see, Ruby keep seeing a black figure with red eyes and razor sharp teeth. I don't know if she's just imagine things but she keep saying it's right before her. I was wondering if you could see things like that…"

"I don't think I can. I mean, most of us faunus might have the ability to see spirits but I don't think I'm bestowed with that kind of ability…"

Yang sigh. She's curious about the figure her sister keep mentioning. She worried that it might hurt her in the future. Her sister been living in fear. She wanted to do something but what can she do if she can see that thing?

At the corner of the infirmary, a black figure watch the three of them with its red eyes. It gave them a sinister grin and mutter, "Don't even try, Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's mine and she always will…"

* * *

**A/N : The dialogues in this chapter were painful for me to write. I don't know about you guys. Also, I had no idea about the black entity. I'll try to find out more about it. Anyway, reviews are welcome as always.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Alright, here comes the airplane! Wooooo~"

"Yang, this is embarrassing…" I said as everyone around me giggling. Still, I open my mouth and accept the porridge she's been feeding me. I wish of something better but the doctor said I shouldn't eat something heavy for a while. Besides, it's my sister who feeds me. I may feel like a big baby but I love when my sister feeds me. "You'll have to eat even if it's embarrassing," she said.

"I can feed myself, see? I can move my arms."

"Well, you barely move when she feeds you. You seem to enjoy it, though," Weiss said. I blush in embarrassment. Everyone giggles. Team JNPR, Weiss, Blake and even Velvet are here. At least I know there're people who care about me. "So when will you get out?" Jaune said.

"The doctor said I can leave in a day or two. I expect to leave sooner though," I said before accepting another spoon of porridge from my sister. "Hey, on the bright side you get to skip class," Nora said in her usual cheery tone.

"I know but I don't like infirmaries. You know, doctors, needles, everything that related to hospitals. I don't like it…"

"Cheer up! I'm here right next to you!" I look at my sister and accept another spoon. I smile at her and she respond with a grin. Well, at least I'm not alone here.

* * *

Things started to feel weird when night comes. I heard noises in the infirmary. I woke up and look around in fear. I immediately wake my sister, "Yang, wake up! Wake up!"

"What's wrong, Ruby?" she said drowsily.

"I heard noises coming from there. Will you check it out?" Yang jolt awake and activate Ember Celica. She slowly creeps away to the direction I pointed. I curl up on my bed and cover myself with the blanket. The noises are still there and I started to feel Goosebumps. I call out my sister, "Yang, did you find anything?"

"Not yet. It's too dark here."

"Find the light switch," I said. I look around and caught a glimpse of red eyes staring at me. My eyes widen and I begin to breathe heavily. I heard footsteps from it as it slowly approaches me. "Yang…? Where are you?"

I don't think my sister heard me. The black figure grins, showing its bare teeth. I feel my cheeks wet with tears. Then, it took out an axe and raises it slightly. My body stiffens as I look up at it. My voice choked in my throat. I thought my life's end as the lights turn on. The black figure disappears in the light. I look at my sister with tears in my eyes. She got worried and dashed towards me.

"Ruby, are you okay?! What happened?" I quickly hug her tightly and cry onto her chest. I can't stand it anymore. That thing's going to kill me. I don't want to die. My sister gently caresses my hair and pats my back. I grip her night shirt tightly, not wanting to let it go.

* * *

The doctor allowed me to leave today. I feel glad because I don't want to stay there for a long time. I'm still traumatized by last night's incident. I feel awful this morning. I don't know what I should do. Yang tries her best to comfort me. I feel a bit calm.

So I finally attend classes and begin with Professor Goodwitch's class. Today we're learning about changes of Aura. "So as of today's topic, there are various of Aura in this world. There are light Aura and dark Aura. Aura can drastically change when a person is affected by insanity. These types of situation are rarely occurs but the chances are possible. However, darker Aura can be turn bright when the person manages to escape insanity."

I raise my hand and Professor Goodwitch saw me, "Yes, Miss Rose?"

"Will insanity ever changes a person's attitude? Will they ever betray someone they care?"

"That's good questions, Miss Rose. Usually, insanity changes the person's attitude. On the first stage, they'll begin to isolate themselves and hallucinating. On the second stage they begin to laugh hysterically and have an urge to beat up anyone. On the final stage, insanity will trigger their bloodlust and kills. However, they might have their sense even when they gone insane. People with dark Aura may protect their love ones if they ever recognize them…"

* * *

I realized the questions I asked were odd but I'm curious. From what Professor Goodwitch said, I'm in the second stage. I don't know if it's true or not but people keep calling me a psycho. Plus, I keep hallucinating lately. I feel someone hold my shoulder and startled. It was Blake. I release a sigh, "God, Blake! You startled me!"

"Sorry, Professor Ozpin assigned us to eradicate Grimm at the forest. Team JNPR will join us." I said okay to her and head to the courtyard. Then, I heard someone call me, "Ruby…." I know it's the same voice that disturbs me so I ignore it.

* * *

They're surrounded with a pack of Beowolves and Ursas. As they kill one, two of them will appear. The commotion attracted a Deathstalker. They attempted to retreat but with the large number of Grimm surrounding them, their chances are low.

Ruby changes her normal clips to a cross clips. She was about to jump out but Yang reluctant her. The younger girl can't wait any longer. She lunge herself to a Beowolf. She swings her scythe but the Grimm keeps dodging her attack. She begins to feel anger inside her.

The Deathstalker strike the red-haired girl with its pincer. She was thrown few meters away. An Ursa was about to land its claw on her but Ren manage to kill it. Ruby struggles to get up with the help of Weiss. More Grimm begins to appear from the forest. Suddenly, Ruby begins to feel an urge to kill.

A Beowolf raises its claw and was about to strike her when suddenly its head were chopped. Blood spatter from it and showered the younger girl. Ruby raises her head slightly and looks at every Grimm with a sinister grin. She grip Crescent Rose tightly and mindless strike Grimm around her.

She laughs hysterically as she cut the Beowolves and Ursas with her scythe. Some of them begin to retreat but the younger girl won't give them a chance. The Deathstalker strike its pincer at her but she easily parries it with her arm and punches it with brute force. She plunge her scythe into the scorpion few times till it dies. She leaps down from the Grimm and look at the remaining Grimm.

"What's wrong?! Is that all you got?! Come on and kill me now!" she said before release a hysterical laugh. She licks the blood on her lips. She drags her scythe on the ground and swings it to a tree. Her action frightens the Grimm. The black creatures scurry into the forest and never return.

Ruby gasps for air and drops her weapon. She looks on the ground full of dead bodies of Grimm and blood. She hysterically laughs and kneels to the ground; hold her head tightly with her hands. Then, her laughs grew lower and replace with sobs. "What am I doing? I-I'm insane…. I'M INSANE, DAMMIT! FUCK! I'M A FUCKING PSYCHO!" she screams.

Yang run towards her and pull her into a hug. The younger girl gasps for air as she sobs. She gasps in horror as she saw a figure looking at her beyond the trees. She buries her face into the blonde's chest, avoiding eye contact with the figure. Her friends look at the direction the younger girl looked but there's nothing. Ruby begins to whimper and bury herself deeper into her sister's chest. The blonde carry her sister in bridal style.

"Let's bring her back. She had enough for today," she said. The others nod and head to Beacon. Beyond the trees, the figure watches them and cackled, "You started to enjoy it more, Ruby Rose. The excitement has just begun…"

* * *

After clean herself, she brushes her teeth and washes her face. She looks up at the mirror and saw the image of Beowolf. She heard it whisper into her ear, "You had fun, don't you? I told you it was fun. Why don't you come with me, Ruby Rose…?"

She grits her teeth and punches the mirror. The mirror is cover in blood from her hand. Yang dart into the bathroom, "Ruby, I heard a-… Did you just punch the mirror?!" The younger girl looks down to the sink. Blood from her hand slowly fill the sink. Yang exits the bathroom and return with a first aid kit. The blonde take her injured hand and apply it with disinfectant. She gently wraps the bandages on her hand.

Yang looks up to her sister who's looking down to the floor. She places her hand under her chin and makes her look up to her, "Ruby, if there's anything bother you, you can just tell me. I don't like to see you gloomy like this. You're not…you anymore…." The younger girl look at the blonde with a sad face but it looks more like she's suffering.

"I don't know what to do, Yang… That thing keeps disturbing me. It said I'll be insane. I….I don't want to be a psycho!" She buries herself into her sister's shoulder. Yang couldn't stand to see the younger girl cry, gently pushes her away and planted a kiss on her forehead. Ruby blushes and stop her cry. She makes eye contact with her sister who gives a smile. "Feel better now?" she said.

"Y-yeah. Thanks, sis…"

"Ahem, dinner is serve unless you two want to 'romance' in here, you better find somewhere romantic other than the bathroom," Weiss said. Blake giggles behind the heiress. The siblings pull away from each other with a blush on their face. Weiss giggles along with Blake.

* * *

**A/N : I randomly came up with this chapter. The last part is my favorite. Like I said, the pairing of this story is Yang x Ruby. So they'll be romance in this story but only a fluff. I'm not used to lovey dovey romance. More insanity will be coming up on the later chapters and some dramas later.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This morning we were assigned by Professor Ozpin to help the police to track down the murderer. The reports stated that the murderer killed it's victims brutally with a sharp object before chopped into pieces. We arrived at the crime scene which is an alleyway. The four of us approach one of the police officers and asked, "What's the progress of the investigation?"

"Right now, we found a sack of human parts in it including the weapon. The murderer seems leaving it's weapon on the crime scene to avoid being suspected. We've checked on the weapon and there's no sign of fingerprints. We also salvaged this black cloth. Here you go."

I take the black cloth and rub the fabric with my fingers. The texture is like my cloak. I handed to my friends. Each of them feel the black fabric. They said it felt like my cloak. Looks like someone wanted to set me up, I thought. The four of us split up and investigate every corner of the alley. I walk further and took out the cloth. I was about to sniff it when suddenly I heard the voice, "Don't you recognize the scent, Ruby? Or should I call you, Nero?"

'W-what are you talking about?! Who is this Nero you mention?!'

"Tsk, tsk, poor little Nero. You already forget who you are? This cloth belongs to you. Can't you see the torn on your cloak?" I check my cloak and saw a torn on it. Luckily, no one saw it so I should be safe from questions.

"Dear, Nero. You killed them all. That axe belongs to you. You left it and return to the academy after you chopped them up."

'Y-you're wrong. I-I didn't kill them! You got the wrong person!" Suddenly, I felt someone hold my shoulder. I startled and screamed a little. It was Yang. I release a sigh, "Are you okay? You're sweating. Should we call it a day?"

"Y-yeah. I guess I was tired. L-lets go back…" I stuttered. I don't want to tell my sister about the conversation. I'm sorry, Yang. I have to lie this time. I don't want to make you worry. And I don't want you to leave me….

* * *

I lie on my bed after I drank a glass of water. I feel awfully exhausted even though I barely do anything. I heard that team DINE were expelled from the school for bullying while team CRDL were put under heavy guidance of Professor Goodwitch and Professor Port. I expected them to be expel too but that should be enough.

It's weekend so we got nothing to do. Yang dozed off after we came back. Weiss busied herself with her studies and Blake, she's with her book the whole time. So I blankly stare at the ceiling. I'm really bored right now. I thought I'm going to hang out with Jaune or Pyrrha but team JNPR were called for a sudden physical exercise by Professor Goodwitch.

As I stare at the ceiling, I fell off my bed as I saw a black figure barged at me. I get up and gasping for air. Weiss dashed to me and help me get on my feet. Yang woke up from her beauty sleep and said in a worried tone, "Ruby, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry…" I hold my head tightly. I can't keep lying I'm okay to my team mates especially my sister. I get on my bed and shut my eyes tight, finally doze off to sleep.

* * *

It's the same dream I dreamt few weeks ago. I'm at the burnt out village. I walk through it slowly. I feel familiar with it but I can't remember. From a distant, I saw a man standing next to a girl. Is that…Uncle Qrow?! I call out to him but he didn't hear me. I ran to him but I stopped as I heard him said, "Forgive me, Summer. If it wasn't for me, your child won't be lying here alone…"

Summer? Who's that? Why does it sounds…familiar? The man who I believe is Uncle Qrow pick the girl up and murmured, "There's a family who would look after you, Ruby… They're better than I am. I'm sure you'll be happy with them…"

Suddenly, the scene fades and I'm in a house. Isn't this…my house?! I look around and saw a little blonde girl running around with a red-haired girl. Wait…isn't that Yang and me?! What's going on here?! Then, a blonde man who is my father call out to us, telling them it's lunch. I try to touch them but my hand went through them. There's a blonde woman next to the man. Wait, am I the only one who's not blonde? I just realized it.

The scene fades once again and I'm in a room. Yang who I think she's in pre teen talking to dad. I couldn't help but hear their conversation, "Yang, I hope you could keep this from your sister. She shouldn't hear that she's adopted. Also, I want you to keep this. Your Uncle Qrow handed this to me. You should keep it safe and don't let Ruby read it… I trusted you."

I-I was adopted?! And Yang knew about it. Does that mean what they said was true?! I'm an…orphan? No, it must be a lie. This is just a dream, right? It's only my mind toying with me. I don't want to believe to any of it. But what if it's true. Of course, that file! I should find that file! But where can I look for it? Oh, Yang keep it and I'm sure she won't keep somewhere that's too hard to be reach.

* * *

Before I could do anything, we receive another mission to eradicate Grimm. This time it's at Snowy Forest. We were dropped at the Cliffside. I look around but there's no sign of Grimm. But my eyes caught something at the Cliffside. The four of us approach it. It's some kind of tombstone. I look down to it and saw the name Summer Rose; Thus kindly I scatter…. Summer…Rose…? Isn't that name Uncle Qrow uttered in my dream and stated I'm her child…? What's the meaning of this? I look at my team mates but I locked my eyes on Yang. She doesn't seem easy of it.

"Yang, do you know who's Summer?" She look down to the snow. So it was true? She don't answer me. I feel rage inside me. I shouted at her, "ANSWER ME, YANG!" She gasps as I yelled at her. She's hesitated to answer me but she open her mouth, "She….she was your….mother, Ruby…"

Just as I thought, she's been hiding it all the time. I felt betrayed. I clenched my hands. Blake and Weiss wouldn't dare to interfere. This is a family matter. They shouldn't interfere, "So all this time, you've been lying to me? You keep saying that I'm your sister. Dad keep saying I'm her daughter even though people said I don't look like either of you guys. So all this time I was an orphan? And I'm stupid enough to fall for your lies?!"

"Ruby, this isn't what you think! Dad asked me not to tell you! He said I should tell you when you're old enough!"

"Oh, so I'm not old enough to know?! So you think of me as a brat?! I'm 15, isn't that old enough to tell me?! Why, Yang?! WHY?! WHY I KEEP HEARING LIES?! AND FROM MY OWN SISTER! I TRUSTED YOU, YANG! I ALWAYS ADMIRE YOU! YOU ALWAYS SAID I SHOULD BE HONEST! BUT YOU YOURSELF LYING TO ME!"

"Ruby, I didn't mean to…"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU! WHY YOU DID THIS TO ME, YANG?! I always thought you're the best sister I could have… And I love you, Yang…. But you tear my heart into pieces. I don't know if I should forgive you or not… You betrayed me…. How could you, Yang…?"

No one dares to say a word. Even Weiss and Blake are speechless. I saw tears coming out from her eyes. No, I shouldn't fell for it again. Not anymore, "It's no use to shed tears for me. I won't fall for it anymore. I had enough. I had enough with my life. I'm sick of it. Don't look for me again…" I said before I jumped from the cliff. I heard my partner calling out to me but I ignore it. I took out Crescent Rose and slash my way as I scream as loud as I want.

* * *

"I messed up, didn't I….?" Yang wiped her tears away from her eyes. Blake pull the blonde brawler in a hug. Weiss join in, hoping that her friend would calm down. She couldn't help but ask, "Was it true? Ruby was…adopted?" The blonde nodded.

"My dad wants me to keep it secret. He said when Ruby is old enough, I should tell her… But turns out she took it the wrong way. I didn't mean to lie to her. I didn't know things will turn out like this…"

"C'mon, let's go back and call it a day…" The blonde nodded. She take a quick glance at the tomb stone. In her mind, she wanted to apologize to her sister when they return to Beacon, if she ever come back…

* * *

I can't believe what I've read. I found the file in her bag. I can't and don't want to believe what it stated on it. I, Ruby Rose, actually have a mental problem?! So I really am a psycho?! And the one who hold on to it is none other than my good-for-nothing sister! What else does she hiding from me?!

"I told you they're lying to you. But don't worry. I won't lie to you. Why don't you relief yourself by killing, Nero? I'm sure you'll feel better…" Of course, I'm a psycho, right? So I can do what I want! I begin to laugh hysterically. How can I forget? A psycho doesn't need to fear anything! I can kill as much as I wanted!

My skin change black in color and my cloak and clothes turns black. I look into a mirror and I look like the black figure who haunts me every time. My silver eyes turns crimson and I have razor sharp teeth. Even my weapon turns black in color. I don't know how but what do I care! I'm a psycho and all I care is who am I gonna kill! I jump out from the window and laugh hysterically. From now on, I'm Nero! Ruby Rose is long dead!

* * *

The three of them gasps in horror as there are writings on the wall, written in blood. But there's one message that brings them goose bumps, "RUBY ROSE IS DEAD!" Yang panicked as she saw the file that she's been keeping is on her bed. That means Ruby read it already.

Suddenly, her phone ring and Pyrrha's name stated on the screen. She quickly answer it and her the red-haired woman's panic voice, "Yang, your team need to be here fast! Ruby's here and she's murdering everyone! You better come quick!" The line was cut off. The blonde brawler dropped her phone to the floor. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

She quickly exit the dorm. Weiss and Blake follow behind her. The two of them wouldn't dare say anything to the blonde. Yang felt extreme guilt inside her. She created the problem, she should solve it immediately before it's too late.

* * *

They arrived at the city which seems like a dead city. Weiss gasps in horror as dead bodies lie on the streets. Some of them were hang on the street lights. The three of them saw team JNPR still in one piece. The whole team approach the trio in panic. Jaune said, "Right on time! Ruby killed all this people in one slash. I don't know how she did it but she's gone crazy! She almost killed us but we manage to hide. When we came out, this city is no longer feel alive!"

"What happened to the rest of them?" Blake asks.

"Most of them manage to evacuate from this city. While some of them were brutally killed. What happened till she became like that..?" Pyrrha said. Yang look down to the ground, unable to speak. Suddenly, they heard a hysterical laugh from a distant. A black figure appear in a cloud of black mist. She look at them with a demonic grin on her face. "Well, well, look who's here! More toys for mwa?! I love toys!"

"Stop this, Ruby! You don't know what you're doing!" Weiss yelled at the black girl. She respond it with a laugh before she said, "Who is this Ruby?! I'm Nero! Ruby's no longer alive at this world!"

"Ruby, it's me, your sister, Yang! Don't you remember me?!"

"Sister? Sister?! I FUCKING HATE MY SISTER! SHE'S A MOTHERFUCKER WHO BETRAYED ME! SHE'S A LYING FUCKER! AND A FUCKER LIKE HER DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE MY SISTER!" Yang was taken aback by her words. Her chest feel pain as she call her by such names. She couldn't say anything as the girl who was once her sister glare at her with hatred.

"OH? DID I HURTED YOUR LITTLE FEELING? HOW DOES IT FEEL? SWEET, BITTER, SOUR?" She gave out a hysterical laugh. The blonde hold her chest tightly, hurt by her words. "That's enough, Ruby! You're hurting her feelings!" Pyrrha yelled at the black girl. She look at them with her widen crimson eyes and laugh hysterically.

She walk to a building and hit her head to the wall as hard as she can. Her head is bleeding. She grab a glass shard and slowly penetrate the glass to her skin, slowly cutting it open. Yang cover her mouth with her hand. Tears shower down her cheeks. The black girl lick her blood with her tongue. She drop the glass shard and grab a blade. She glare at the seven of them and plunge the blade into her stomach. The blonde couldn't bear to see it yell, "Stop it! That's enough!"

"This is just the beginning! The real fun begins now!" She slowly twist the blade which still inside her stomach. All of them cover their eyes, unable to bear such horrific scene. The black girl took out the blade. Blood spatter out from her gut. She playfully put her finger on the tip. She open her mouth wide and attempt to swallow the blade. Yang sprinted towards her and slap away the blade from her hand. The girl was shocked, however, she smirk, "Oh, that's too bad! We were about to enter an interesting scene!"

The blonde look at the girl with tears in her eyes and said, "Please stop.. I-I'll do anything you want!"

"Anything you say? I want you to bow before me. I want your head on the ground!" The blonde was shocked with her request but she proceed to do so. She slowly kneel to the ground and lower her head. Suddenly, she feel something heavy on her head. Nero placed her foot on her head and stomp on it many times. "How does it feel, Blondie?! Do you like to kiss the ground so much?! Well, kiss some more!"

She bury the blonde's face to the ground with her foot. Her friends attempted to help her but Nero took out her scythe and place the blade near the blonde's neck, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'll chop her head off if you take another step!" The others hesitated to move. The black girl pull away her foot and grab her head, "Aww, are you sleeping?! That's too bad! I thought we could play another game!"

She drop the blonde's head to the ground and stood up. She look at the six of them and gave them a demonic smile, "I had fun playing with her! It's too bad she's asleep right now! I expect to see you guys tomorrow! Bye, for now!"

She leap away from them, leaving a cloud of black rose. The six of them run towards Yang. Blake inspected her pulse and luckily she's still alive. With the help of team JNPR, Blake and Weiss bring their unconscious team mate back to Beacon. Looks like they got some explaining to do when they return.

* * *

Since Yang woke up, she wouldn't touch her food nor talk to anyone. Even when Professor Ozpin talked to her, she wouldn't say a word. Team RWBY was dropped from active duty for a while. Blake and Weiss keep trying to communicate with her but nothing's working. The least they could do is to keep her company.

Yang still in shock of what happened just now. She couldn't believe her sister insulted her with vulgar names. She couldn't believe her sister would turn against her. She clutches her knees to her chest, burying her face into her knees. She doesn't want to face the world anymore. Her life's mean nothing when Ruby's not here with her.

She couldn't land a punch on her sister because she love her so much. Her love is beyond sisterly love. She fell in love with the younger girl ever since she met her. She doesn't care the fact she's a psycho. All she knew was to love her till her heart contents. But because of a lie, everything's ruined. There's no way Ruby would forgive her. She blame herself for being such an idiot. She blame herself for upsetting the girl she love.

However, she wanted to know how to bring her back. She wanted to shine her life again. She wanted to be her light. A light that'll never goes off no matter how dark it is. If darkness she lives in, then light shall she be for her. Even if her life is on stake, she always love Ruby Rose…

**Author's Note**

**Here's the 3000 words special for my readers! It took me an hour or two to think and write. The story twist is here! Now you know that the black entity is none other than her own insanity and Ruby is the murderer all along. But why can't she remember the murders? What exactly happen to her? This is the longest chapter I've written so far. I never wrote more than 2000 words and I barely reach that amount! I begin to enjoy writing insane!Ruby and her torturing her sister, although I feel bad to her. Most of it based on how I look at the world from my perspective. Well, that's enough of my nonsense blabbering. I hope you enjoy the story so far! :D**


	13. Chapter 12 & Epilogue

Chapter 12

**Yang**

I can't believe things like this happen. I upset my sister and now she's drowning into insanity. I want to bring her back but how…? There's no way I could face her after what she did to me. I'm still hurt from her insults and treatments.

I clutch my knees to my chest. The visions of her torturing herself are still playing in my mind. How could she endure it so much? Even I myself couldn't bear to see it. When I saw her plunged the blade in her gut and twisted it, my insides were churning that I almost puked. Not to mention that she almost swallow the blade. Why would she torture herself that much? No, she's not torturing herself. She's torturing me…

She knew my weaknesses. I'm totally vulnerable. I'm sure she's going to do the same thing when I see her again. But I need to find her. I need to bring her back. I need to shine her life once again. I don't want to lose her. Not like him…

_Flashback…._

_"Brother, what are you doing?!"_

_"Yang, why are you doing here? You should go home!"_

_"No! Don't do this! There's got to be other way!"_

_"I'm sorry, little sis… A psycho like me doesn't deserve to live. Send my regards to mom and dad, okay?" He raises a revolver to his head. He slowly pulls the trigger. I saw his lips moving. I can't hear what he said but I know he said, "Goodbye, my little light…" And collapse to the ground like a lifeless rag doll…_

_Present…_

I don't want the same thing happened to my sister. I love my sister just like I love my brother. I don't care that she's a psycho. She's my sister and I've been look after her ever since she was taken into our family. When I look at her for the first time, I couldn't help but to see the resemblance of my brother. My brother was a psycho in our family and here comes Ruby Rose.

I remember how my brother always looks after me so I did the same thing as he did. I swore to myself I would protect her till the day I die. Unfortunately, what's left now is nothing but shattered dreams. I can't let insanity took her away from me. Just like how it took away my brother. But how can I fight with someone like her?

"You have to be like her…" I heard a sinister voice in my head. I look up and saw a black figure before me. I curl myself and look at it with fear. Is this the figure that Ruby keeps mentioning? "I mean no harm. I'm here to help you…"

"Help me? Insanity never helps anyone… You just want to manipulate me to fall for your tricks, just like you did to my brother and Ruby!"

"Of course we don't help anyone! Humans never help themselves! They're mad with power and blinded with greed! What makes you think we would help anyone at the first place?! We won't even exist if none of this would happen!" He's right. Insanity wouldn't exist if it wasn't for us. I look at the figure who's smirking at me.

"Consider yourself lucky I would like to help you. Your sister will die if she's going too far with insanity…"

"No! Anything but that! Please tell me how I can bring her back!"

"Simple, you need to feel the insanity she's in. Once you feel it, you enter her mind and shine her aura. The thing inside her will leave her body."

"But how can I feel insanity? I'm not a psycho like her…"The figure chuckle. He settles himself at the edge of my bed. "Silly girl, you don't need to be a psycho to feel insanity. Everyone have insanity inside them even the most innocent person in the world. This is why I'm here to help you…"

"How can I trust you…?" He looks suspicious. What if I suffer the same thing as my brother and Ruby? I stare into his red eyes. Insanity always fills with lies. How can I trust him if he would kill me too? "Let's just say it runs in the family…" Runs in the family? Does that mean….

"Brother…?" The only one I could think of. Is he the one who possessed my brother? I can see him smirking at me. Surprisingly, I smile at him, "Your brother entrusted me to look after you. Insanity can possess people too, you know. He has a good heart. And you meant well to bring your sister back…"

I can't help but to feel proud of myself. I got the chance to fight my sister and bring her back! I don't need to feel fear anymore. What I know is that my sister will return to me. Don't worry, Ruby! I'm coming for you!

* * *

**Ruby**

I aimlessly walk in the streets while dragging my scythe. Blood from the scythe and my face begin to reeks. I give out a hysteric giggles while singing a song that I don't even know where I learn from:

_Wander freely, wander far,_

_Off beneath the devil's star…_

_In the dark, a girl so bright,_

_Got up to see the day by night…_

_Her fear in hand, her fear in heart,_

_Her fear will tear her soul apart…_

_White of flesh and white of bone,_

_The worms will leave your soul alone…_

_On and on the road does go,_

_Beneath into the depths below…_

_In the darkness dwells a place,_

_Where demons and devils do its grace…_

_Off you went to see the king,_

_You wish to hear the devil sing…_

I keep dragging my weapon and tilted my head left and right. Before me I could see darkness. Black mist slowly burn down everything around me. I can feel the burning sensation of the black fire. I feel so bored. I aimlessly swing my scythe.

The city is empty. No one wants to play with me. Too bad, I thought. I invented a game though. If only there's someone wants to play with me. Come to think of it, where's that blonde girl? She's a lot exciting than her friends. I wonder where she lives…

Why do I feel loneliness? I feel like something's missing, something bright. Of course, I lost my light. Where is my light? I extend my arm forward. But I can't feel anything. I only feel the black mist that surrounds me. It burns. It's enjoyable. It's…boring. I want my light.

Then, I heard someone behind me. I slowly turn myself and face it. It's the same blonde girl. Her hair shines within the black mist. I grin at her and said, "My little light, do you come to play with me again?!"

* * *

**Yang**

Her little light? What is she talking about? I look into her crimson eyes. I feel the loneliness inside her. I heard the voice inside my head, "Looks like her insanity slowly devouring her mind. You see the black mist around her? That's her aura. You need to bear in mind that she needs light."

Her aura is dark. It's darker than black. Is this the Ruby I know and love? No, this is Nero. Ruby is inside her. I need to enter her mind. And to do that, I need to get close to her. 'What's wrong with her?'

"Nero is slowly devouring her mind. When she's done with her mind, she'll proceed with her life. We need to bring Nero out of her before it's late."

"My little light, I've invented a game! Do you want to play with me?!" she said and burst into a maniac laugh. I think I should be ready but the voice said, "Not yet, her insanity level is too high. Buy me some time would you?"

Suddenly, she swings her scythe to me. I manage to parry it but she punches me at my stomach. I reload my Ember Celica and punch her back. She was thrown few meters away but she stood up and laughs, "Is that the best you could do?! Do more and stronger, will you?!"

'Are you done?!' I ask the voice.

"Not yet, just a bit longer!"

She swings her scythe to me. The blade almost penetrates my skin. The black mist hits me, burnt my skin. I groan in pain. She took the opportunity by swing her scythe to me again. The blade cuts my skin. Blood flows out from the cut. I kneel on the ground while holding my wound. She maniacally laughs at me while dragging her scythe on the ground and approaches me, "Aww, does it hurts? Don't worry; you'll never feel pain after this!"

* * *

The black girl swings her scythe to her side when suddenly the blonde parry her attack with her hand. Nero gasps and saw the blonde girl grins at her. She gets up and grabs her cloak, throwing her further. The black girl gets up and looks at Yang in disbelief. However, she smirks, "Looks like you finally snap, my little light! This is going to be fun!"

She charge to her and aimlessly swings her scythe. The blonde follow her steps and punch her violently. The black girl laughs, "That's it, more! MORE!" Yang gives out a hysterical laugh, "As you wish!" She landed her fist onto her face, breaking her nose. The black girl wipes the blood from her nose.

"Now you just need to get near her. Use your Aura to enter her mind!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME!" Her golden hair glows and her eyes turn red. The black girl created a large cloud of black mist, covering almost half the city. Both of them lunge at each other. As their weapons collide, time suddenly stops.

* * *

**Yang**

Where am I? Why does this place so dark? I look around to find my way but this place is like an abyss. Is this Ruby's mind? It's different than I thought. I swim my way deeper into her mind. I look around again and saw a glimpse of purple light emitting not far from me. I slowly swim to it.

It looks like a rose, a purple rose. I gently pick it up. I feel so cold and dark. I feel the pain from it. Then I heard the voice, "It's your sister's Aura. After Nero took over her, her usual red Aura turns purple. She tried her best to resist the insanity. You better find her before her Aura becomes pure black. You're on your own, kid. There's no turning back…"

I nodded in determination. I need to take the risks. If it's going to bring my sister back, then so be it. I clutch it to my chest. It's so cold yet I feel faint warmth from it. I open my eyes and I'm in some sort of room. There are dead bodies and blood on the floor. I look up and saw a figure on the floor. I slowly approach it and I caught a glimpse of red cloak. "Ruby…?"

She didn't respond to me. I try to look what she's doing. I gasp in horror as I saw she's chopping a person using an axe. I call out to her again, "Ruby…?" She stops chopping and drop the axe but she didn't face me. I try to touch her but she wouldn't allow me.

"Why are you here…? I told you don't look for me…"

"Ruby, I'm worried about you. Look, I know I didn't tell you about your past. I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't solve anything! You think you just barge into my mind and seen me just to say you're sorry?! What do you think I am?! Five years old?! This is a serious matter, Yang! Once you break my heart, there's no way it would come back together! So just…leave me alone!"

"What's it going to take, Ruby?! My life?! You can kill me right here, right now! But that doesn't going to change my purpose of coming here! I'm going to take you back no matter!"

"YOU CAN'T! You just can't… I'm stuck here…"

"W-what do you mean? A-are you still mad at me?"

"That's not true! There's no way I would stay mad at you! I just can't get out from here…. I'm no longer exists in this world! Nero took over my body after I get into mental breakdown! He's the vessel who kills anyone in order to get a body! I'm no longer in control! There's no way I could get out from here…. I want to go home…. I hate it here…."

Nero, that motherfucker is going to pay for what he had done to my sister. I kneel down next to her and pull her into a hug. Her body stiffens for a second before she clutches my arms. I hear her mutter, "I miss you, sis..." I hug her tighter and reply, "I miss you too, little sis..." Suddenly, a hysterical laugh echoes in the room. I get up and activated my weapon. Then, I caught a glimpse of red eyes beyond the darkness coming towards us.

"I'm quite entertain with this family reunion of yours. However, I must end this once and for all. Don't worry, both of you will meet again in the afterlife and you two will be thanking me..."

I return to my body with a jolt. I back away from Ruby who suddenly scream in pain. A cloud of black mist coming out from her mouth and surrounds her. I heard someone call my name, "Yang!" I turn around and saw Blake and Weiss running towards me. "What's going on?!" Weiss ask.

I look back at Ruby who fell from the building. I immediately run towards her and caught her along with Crescent Rose. Her skin becomes brighter and her clothes return to the usual red and black. I sigh in relief and tears roll down my cheeks. I brush away her hair from her face. She looks tender, I thought.

I heard a hysteric laugh coming from above, "I was about to spare you after I had fun with her. But you interfered with my excitement so I'll just have to kill you instead. Well, that's too bad but don't worry, your sister will join you in the afterlife!" He casts numerous arrows and aim it to me. I quickly dodge it and bring Ruby to Weiss and Blake. The three of us look up to Nero.

"You can run but you can't hide! I know every single corner of this city and there's nowhere for you to hide!" Suddenly, he was knocked down to the ground by Nora who came out of nowhere. We saw Ren leap down from the building, Pyrrha and Jaune soon join us. I can't believe they come here to help Ruby. Then, I feel someone squirming in my grip. Ruby begin to open her eyes. I meet with her silver eyes and tears of joy begin to flood my eyes.

"Yang…" she mutter. I pull her into a tight hug as I begin to cry. I feel her hands on my back as she hug me back. I slowly release her and give her a smile. She respond it with a grin. She look at Nero who struggles to get up. She get on her feet and offer her hand to me. She help me to stand and I handed her scythe. She activated Crescent Rose and aim it to him. The black figure cackle, "Heh, you think you can defeat me?! Not for a thousand years!"

* * *

Nero casts arrows and aim at each of them but they manage to avoid the attacks. Weiss attempted to froze him but the black mist countered her attack. Ren and Blake ambush him from behind but every time their weapons touches him, it goes through his body. He said in a mocking tone, "You think you can touch me?! I'm immortal!"

"Well, taste some of my fist!" Yang landed her fist onto his face and crashes to the ground. As he about to stand, Ruby jump in and landed her scythe onto him but he parried it with his axe. The younger girl gasp. Nero take this opportunity and kick her away. He later create a large black mist, surrounding half of the city. All them were thrown away to the streets due to the force of the black mist.

Yang struggles to stand. She gasp as she saw Nero not far from her. He gave him a large demonic grin and said, "If you didn't interfere, none of this wouldn't happen! You're helpless! You're weak! You're nothing but a piece of trash! Now, SAY GOODBYE, YANG XIAO LONG!" He cast an arrow and plunge it into her. Unfortunately, the arrow didn't penetrates Yang.

It went through Ruby….

* * *

**Yang**

God, please make this a dream! I keep blinking my eyes, hopefully what I saw was an illusion. But it wasn't. The arrow penetrates my sister's stomach. Her blood spatter to the ground. I watch in horror as she slowly raise up by the arrow. She didn't scream nor groan. She silently receive the pain…

"RUBYYYYYY!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I run towards her. Nero dropped her to the ground. I dashed towards her and lift her head slightly, making her face me. She violently cough blood. She slowly tilted her head and meet my eyes. "Yang…" she mutter.

She held out her left hand and touches my cheek. I clutches on her small hand to mine. Her dark, cold eyes watching me while smiling at me. Tears shower down my cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Ruby…. I-I failed you… I-I failed to protect you… Please forgive me…." I stuttered.

"It's okay, Yang…. You did your best….. I didn't….blame you….. I'm glad that….you're here….with me….." I hold her hand tighter as she say every word and cough. Nero doesn't seem to do anything. He watches us from afar. Ruby caresses my face with her hand, wiping away my tears. I can't stand seeing her like this. I don't want to lose her again.

"D-don't cry, Yang…. That's not…nice…. Be tough….just like you…..always said…. Please….don't cry…." She slowly breathing for air. Her hand begin to lose warmth. Her pulse grew weak. "No, no please don't do this to me, Ruby! Y-you're going to be okay! Please stay with me, RUBY!"

"Yang….you're always…be my light….. And….."

"And what? Please tell me, Ruby!"

"You're the best sister….that I ever had…..Thank you…..for being the best…..for me…..big sis…." After she muttered her last words, she closed her eyes. I shook her body violently and yelled out her name, "RUBY! PLEASE WAKE UP! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! RUBYYYY!

* * *

**Nero**

I look at the siblings with a weird emotion inside me. The little red one already left this world. Why the blonde girl keep calling her? This is why I hate humans. They're so selfish on themselves. She's dead! It's no use to wake her up! "Don't you realize what you did, Nero? You torn her apart. You used her anger and use her body against her sister. You think she would accept her death like that?! Shame on you!"

Shame? Why should I? I never feel shame for my whole life. I've killed countless of people and took over their body. Why I thought of shame of this one?! And what is this weird emotion churning inside me?! Is this what humans refer to as….sadness and sympathy? Why should I sympathize them?! I'm Nero! The black entity who possesses humans and kill them for excitement!

The blonde mourns the little girls lifeless body. I thought of walking away and return someday for revenge. But my body wouldn't move. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Among her friends, she terribly mourns her death. When I'm inside the little girl's mind, I can see how close both of them. And I'm aware of how she feel for her. I look down to the ground and look back up. I've made up my mind. Of course, it won't be relevant for me but this guilt will never die unless I redeem my sins.

I approaches the blonde and look at her. She look up to me and hold her sister tighter. She glare at me with anger. I kneel next to the red girl and place my hand onto her head. I close my eyes and chanted, "Beneath the Netherworld and beyond the skies, return the soul of this poor child in exchange of my sins." My hand glows in red. The blonde girl look at me in awe. The process took a few seconds to finish.

I pull my hand away from the girl. She slowly breathe for air. The blonde girl smiles and hug her tightly. I can't help but smile at both of them. Her friends slowly gather around them. The girl with a bow on her head pointed her weapon to me but the blonde girl said, "No, we owe him this time. He brought Ruby back. We have to let it go…." She look up to me and give me a small smile.

"It's the least I could do after what I've done…. I've committed enough crimes to gain the sins. This is….as a token of forgiveness after what I did… I'll return this city the way it was and everyone won't remember any of it."

"But why now? You used her countless of time in order to satisfy yourself. Why didn't you do it before..?" The white-haired girl said.

"I may have killed countless of people and tortured them. But that didn't mean I'm heartless. I was born from her anger and it become my source of energy. As my source vanished, the urge to kill dies and replaced with sympathy. Well, I shouldn't be here any longer. You better bring her back and get her wound to be stitch. Also, give this to her when she woke up."

I threw her heart-shaped necklace I accidentally took it along. The blonde caught it with ease. After give them a smile, I vanish into thin air, leaving a cloud of black mist.

* * *

**Ruby**

I woke up and find myself in the infirmary. I saw my friends and my sister around me. My sister hug me tightly, almost choking me, "Yang, I can't…breathe…"

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to!" she said and rub the back of her head. I hold my stomach and find a large stitch on it. I thought I was dead. But how come I'm still alive? "It's Nero. He brought you back to life…" Weiss said. I can't believe at first but Yang handed me my necklace. There's a note tied on it. I take it out and read it, "You owe me this time, little rose!" I smile as I read the message. He's not so bad after all, I thought.

Suddenly, Yang pulled me into another hug but this time, Weiss, Blake and team JNPR join in. I'm crushed in the crowd but I enjoyed their affection. I'm glad that things begin to return normal. Well, maybe I'll miss my insanity a bit.

I stare into the night sky. There's lack of stars hanging in the sky but there are some of them glow brightly. Not to mention about the moon. I always thought it's like an eye, watching us in the night. Then, I heard someone utter my name, "Hey, Ruby…" It's my sister, Yang.

"Hey, sis. Can't sleep either?" She shook her head. She join me into staring to the sky. Something caught my attention so I pointed at it, "Hey look! Doesn't it look like a heart to you?" Yang look the direction I pointed. She stutters, "Y-yeah, it does look like a heart…" I saw her cheeks reddened in the dark. I giggle. She look at me with her cheeks puffed up, "What so funny?!"

"It's nothing. You look cute when you blush," I said. Her face is burning red. She quickly look away, avoiding eye contact with me. I smile at her. For someone like her, it's quite rare to see her blush. When she turn her head towards me, I quickly presses my lips onto hers. She was shocked at first but then she respond it. I darted my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and both of us tongue wrestle.

I pull away my lips from her, leaving a string of saliva. Both of us flustered for a while. Then, Yang said, "Soooo, are we still sisters?" I place a finger onto her lip and mine. I wink at her and said, "Let's keep this a secret between us, okay?" She nodded in agreement.

She excuse herself to go to sleep after she pecked my lips. Suddenly, I heard a voice next to me, "Nice one just now, little rose," Nero said. I raise a brow and look at him, "Look who's doing it." He chuckle, "So how long will you keep this secret?"

"As long as we can. But what's the difference? They'll know eventually…"

"Well, suit yourself. Congratulation, anyway. I'll be taking my leave now."

"You're not going to stay here?"

"Someone like me doesn't belong here. But remember, I'll always watching you, Ruby Rose. Auf wiedersehen!" Just like that, he left in the dark night. I'm going to miss that figure. I wonder if we'll ever meet again...

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So here's the end of insanity. I really enjoy writing it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. This is the longest one so far. Last time I wrote 3000 words. This time, I wrote 4000 words! It took me few hours to finish it and I'm really exhausted. Now I'm going to focus on Downfall so I need to get some fresh new ideas. In other words, I'm going to take a break from writing for awhile but that doesn't mean I won't write. Fresh ideas and fresh new stories. I've made a poll on my profile so you should check it out. I'll pick the first two highest poll to be a one shot. I guess that should be enough for now. Au revoir~! **


End file.
